


I'm Coming Home

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [12]
Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is finally home, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "4/ Hilts (The Great Escape)" : 4 was "I'm coming home"  
> I do not own The Great Escape. I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hilts had imagined how he would feel upon his return home in many different ways. Victorious. Proud.

Now… weary. Sad. Tired. 

A stepford smiler, not looking at the ones around him. Friends, family?

This did not feel like coming home. coming home was the umpteenth aftermath of his eternal escape attempts. Coming back to the camp. Again. Cooler. Count the days. Welcome home, not that we missed you. _There_ was his home now…

He was terrified by that thought.

This was so wrong. He should have been happy, he who had yearned for freedom. Back in the outside world. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to feed my bunny kudos & comment!


End file.
